Leng
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Años de aventuras han curtido a la pareja formada por Luna y Prince Lovegood-Potter, y ahora escalan una de las cordilleras más altas del mundo para investigar lo que puedan esconder, acercándose demasiado a seres y entidades que no deberían ser perturbadas.


Este fic participa en el Reto "Vidas después de Hogwarts" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

Esta historia pertenece al mundo de Magia Olvidada. Y los personajes reconocibles son obra de J. K. Rowling así como parte reconocible del universo que está a punto de leer.

Esta historia pertenece a JK Rowling en lo referente a personajes canonicos y el Leng pertenece a H. P. Lovecraft.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

El sol se ocultaba tras un coletazo de nubes blancas. Las últimas de la tarde que ya se escondían tras los altos picos que se alzaban al norte. El cielo al sur permanecía de un azul intenso sin nada que enturbiase aquel celestial color. El viento lo estaba ayudando en su tarea, una corriente fría y cargada de cristales de hielo ascendía por los riscos y valles con un gemido lastimero que cortaba todo lo que tocaba.

Luna y Prince tenían suerte de encontrarse a favor del viento o los fragmentos de hielo les habrían dificultado enormemente la ascensión. Hacía horas que habían abandonado el campamento base a tan solo quinientos metros de donde se encontraban. La travesía era dura y escabrosa. La roca se deshacía bajo sus pies con crujidos amenazadores. La nieve esponjosa ocultaba grietas y simas que caían sin contemplación en los más hondos abismos del mundo.

Los picos del Tibet les estaban avisando de que se marcharan, pero ellas nunca habían sido personas que escucharan los sanos consejos cuando se trataba de una expedición.

Luna, iba embutida en cuero de dragón glacial, sobre el que había confeccionado una capa de grueso pelo de oso de Tiberium, ligero, grueso, flexible y resistente. Sus botas rojas, estaban cubiertas de hileras de dientes serrados que parecían moverse con voluntad propia con cada pisada, anclándose a todo material para no caer. Llevaba la cara cubierta con un casco de piel que dejaba al descubierto sus ojos grises, protegidos por unas gafas fabricadas exclusivamente para esa expedición. Y sobre todo aquel equipo, una capa con capucha de piel de serpiente alada del Amazonas, la nieve se deslizaba sobre esa protección como si siguiera cayendo grácilmente del cielo.

A su lado, Prince llevaba una vestimenta similar de color negro intenso con la diferencia de carecer de piel de oso, le daba una libertad de movimiento mayor y ella nunca había acusado el frío como para necesitar de más capas de ropa. Atada al muslo derecho, se veía el reflejo de una cimitarra de hoja curva. Y colgada de la espalda una ballesta fabricada por Eirian con fibra de carbono y flechas de tungsteno. Un regalo de navidad algo extraño, pero inusualmente útil cuando se encontraban en terrenos con muggles cerca. Aquella arma podía atravesar la coraza de un Scrider como si fuera papel. Aun recordaba como esas flechas, tan livianas, habían traspasado el cuerpo de una acromantula y se había hundido en el tronco de un árbol, cuarenta metros por detrás de la araña, antes de perder potencia.

Siguieron ascendiendo hasta que la luz del sol desapareció entre dos picos que crecían juntos. Se quedaron observando el atardecer, a seis mil metros de altura, con el aire enrarecido y helado, pero con la sensación constante de estar a punto de descubrir algo único. Rápidamente montaron la tienda de campaña cubriendo la parte sur con un murete de nieve para atenuar las embestidas del viento que se hacía cada vez más intenso y violento.

El interior de la tienda era austero pero espacioso, con una pequeña biblioteca de consulta, una mesa para especímenes y un diminuto laboratorio con todo lo necesario para analizar lo que encontrasen así como preparar cualquier tipo de poción si se daba alguna emergencia. Era en ciertos aspectos, el lugar ideal para Luna. Tenía todo lo necesario para perderse fuera del mundo durante semanas sin echar de menos a nada. Salvo a sus pequeñas.

Fue hacia la cama de matrimonio que se escondía tras una fina cortina al fondo de la tienda y se quedó de pie con una sonrisa, mirando con su expresión soñadora, la foto que había en la mesilla de noche. Dos niñas de tres años riendo sin parar mientras tiraban de la barba de un hombre con una cicatriz en el ojo y el pelo cortado al raso. Aguantaba estoicamente con una sonrisa los tirones de ambas niñas como si disfrutara tanto como ellas.

Eirian siempre había estado rendido a los pies de Jean y Alice. Tan parecidas a Luna y Prince que no cabía duda que eran sus madres, y Eirian parecía más un tío que malcriaba que su padrino, pues no había nada que no les consintiera a las niñas, incluido tirones de barbas permanente.

Esa foto siempre le traía buenos recuerdos a Luna, fue de las primeras veces que dejo solas a las niñas con él para una investigación en el polo. Durante la semana que duró su viaje no paró de preocuparse por ellas. Al volver se dio cuenta de que no tenía necesidad. Apenas habían notado su ausencia gracias a Eirian.

Tenía que agradecer a todos sus amigos el que no pusieran objeciones cada vez que dejaba a las niñas con alguno de ellos. Hermione, Eirian y Ginny siempre solían pelearse por cuidarlas y eso había permitido a Luna y Prince seguir con su trabajo. El trabajo que las había unido desde Hogwarts de forma profesional e íntima. El estudio biológico.

Años de viajes. Aventuras. Desventuras. Caídas, dolores, alegrías y sueños hechos realidad. Luna no habría podido tener una vida mejor. Tres libros que se habían convertido en punto de apoyo para el mundo académico. Uno de ellos llevaba años siendo el único usado en Hogwarts para el estudio de criaturas mágicas. Era algo que a Luna siempre le llenaba de orgullo. Saber que su pasión se había convertido en algo de utilidad para el mundo. Ojala su madre estuviera presente más allá de en su corazón para ver como lo que ella había fomentado se había convertido en un sueño hecho realidad.

—Si queremos salir al amanecer para estudiar ese paso del que hablan los monjes tendríamos que irnos a dormir —dijo Prince abrazándola por la espalda, inclinándose hacia delante para dirigirla hacia la cama. Luna rio dejándose llevar y cayendo sobre el mullido colchón con un sonido sordo. Y sobre ella cayó Prince que no dudo en morder el cuello de Luna de forma juguetona.

—¿No íbamos a dormir? —preguntó inocentemente dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a Prince que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

—Se me ha quitado el cansancio de golpe —susurró echándose Prince echándose sobre su esposa para besarla.

A lo lejos, oculto en las sombras de una grieta, un ser se escurría entre las rocas arrastrando un cuerpo ensangrentado. Si Luna y Prince hubieran estado en contra del viento habrían escuchado los gritos grotescos de un ser hambriento y su víctima. Pero las corrientes subían desde las laderas hacía los picos y lo único que se escuchaba en la tienda eran los muebles cayendo al suelo y tirando lámparas, libros y cualquier otra cosa que hiciera ruido y se rompiera fácilmente.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo, despejado el día anterior, se encontraba completamente cubierto por nubes de un gris tan oscuro que parecía que la luz había desaparecido, sustituida por una mortecina claridad que daba una atmosfera fantasmal al lugar. Luna y Prince recogieron rápidamente la tienda y siguieron ascendiendo por caminos invisibles, con la mirada puesta bajo sus pies. Como si el propio ambiente las obligara a no mirar demasiado a su alrededor.

La ascensión se hizo duro a medida que el sol se colocaba en su cenit, cayendo a plomo sobre el paisaje nevado. La luz era cegadora y costaba mirar a cualquier punto que no estuviera bajo sus pies, la nieve blanca resplandecía y el viento estaba cambiando por completo. Al mediodía se volvió en su contra, bajando con virulencia desde las altas cumbres como el lamento lastimero de una criatura herida. Prince y Luna seguían trepando, clavando sus botas en la tierra helada tratando de no pensar en el frío, el sol, el viento o la extraña sensación, que acudía esporádicamente, de ser observadas por algo.

Se descubrían lanzando miradas desconfiadas a los recovecos entre las rocas, al sendero invisible que dejaban tras de sí, y al misterioso recorrido que se dibujaba delante. Su imaginación ardía con ensoñaciones vividas de seres moviéndose en la distancia, ocultos entre las rocas y la nieve resplandeciente. Ninguna se atrevía a revelar lo que creían ver. Luna lo consideraba producto de algún animal silvestre sin importancia. Prince temía algo más mortífero pero se convencía de que era producto de su imaginación.

Al llegar la tarde, las ansias por coronar la cima y la fuerza de voluntad de descubrir todo lo que escondiese ese lugar se habían desvanecido. Algo se había filtrado en su interior, una sensación de hostilidad y perversión. Se sentían intrusas en aquellas tierras y vigiladas por sus verdaderos habitantes. Ojos perversos y maléficos acechando en la oscuridad de las grietas. Prince casi cae precipicio abajo al ver, o creer ver como defendió poco después, unos ojos plateados brillar en el fondo de una caverna demasiado pequeña para que nada humano entrase por ella.

Ambas recordaron las acromantulas de Nueva Guinea y sus trampas escondidas en el bosque, como aguardaban, ocultas en un agujero camuflado, a que sus presas se acercaran lo suficiente. Un segundo después, una serie de chasquidos y la presa ya no era más que comida lista para devorar.

—Tal vez debimos invitar a Eirian a esta expedición. Nos habría venido bien sus conocimientos históricos del lugar —comentó Prince en un descanso, sentada en un improvisado taburete de piedra.

—Nunca esperaría que Prince Potter quisiera la presencia de Eirian Malfoy —replicó divertida, Luna.

—Eso era antes de sentirme observada por miles de ojos —respondió Prince mirando por encima del hombro con nerviosismo —. Es extraño. Ni siquiera en los Urales me sentí así. Y allí teníamos a verdaderos predadores acechando de forma obvia.

—Lo sé. Tengo la sensación de ser un trozo de carne. Pero no logró identificar la causa, creo que estamos entrando en algún tipo de hechizo defensivo. En Hogwarts ocurre algo similar, pero no de una forma tan hostil. Eso solo significa que algo muy importante hay al final de este camino —concluyó de forma risueña con una sonrisa radiante que parecía atenuar la aprehensión de Prince ante la idea de seguir adelante.

—Lo mismo dijiste en Borneo y sigo encontrándome tarántulas entre las botas de casa, con esa idea tuya de que entrar en un templo en ruinas no era peligroso —espetó Prince con un escalofrío de asco recorriéndole la espalda.

—Y no lo era, lo peligroso eran las acromantulas, no el templo en sí.

—Voy a prohibir a Cris y a Bill entrar en nuestra casa, se te pega lo peor de esos dos lunáticos. Hasta Eirian tiene más sentido común, y hablamos del tonto que se tiró de cabeza en la Sima de los Lamentos.

—Esa si fue una aventura divertida —afirmó Luna con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba el piolet en una roca para ascender al siguiente risco. Un par de rocas se desprendieron a lo lejos con gran estruendo y parte de la nieve que cubría aquella ladera se deslizó unos metros — ¿Natural o provocado?

—Si me das a elegir prefiero que sea natural. No me apetece enfrentarme a bichos a seis mil metros de altura —contestó Prince utilizando la palma de la mano a modo de visera para poder ver por encima de sus cabezas. No vio más que nieve en todas direcciones.

—Seguro que no son tan malos —dijo Luna risueña animándose a cada segundo que ascendía. Prince no sabía si Luna fingía o de verdad era tan jovial incluso en esos momentos. Llevaba años casada con ella y aun la sorprendía esa actitud frente a la vida que tenía.

—Hablas como Hagrid, y hablamos de un hombre que casi mata a Hermione y Neville por dejar en el castillo un perro de tres cabezas.

—Creía que fue culpa de Harry.

—Y lo fue, es un memo pero eso no quita que Hagrid tuviera un perro de tres metros de alto con tres cabezas babosas.

—Dudo que aquí haya cerberos, Prince.

—No me refería a eso… —musitó Prince aguantando una sonrisa.

La tierra tembló. Una vibración casi subsónica bajo sus pies, distante pero de una potencia aterradora. Un segundo después se repitió. Otro segundo, otro temblor. Una sucesión de golpes sísmicos que hacían que la montaña entera pareciera un diapasón ajustándose a cada impacto lejano. Luna miró un segundo a Prince, no hicieron falta más señales para correr monte arriba, habría sido más sencillo bajar pero había una mezcla de temeridad y clarividencia que las lanzó hacía delante en lugar de retroceder.

—No tenemos capacidad de repeler a un gigante. Yo te lo digo —exclamó Prince, ahogada por la carrera en esas alturas de aire viciado. Luna rio divertida sin detenerse.

—Tampoco tenemos muchos lugares donde huir si es un gigante, así qué, ¿qué más da?

—Pienso llevarte a la fuerza aunque sea usando la desaparición para escapar —masticó Prince con los pulmones ardiendo con cada bocanada de aire.

—Ya tenemos un plan de huida entonces.

Un paso en falso y Luna se desplomó hacia delante. Hundiéndose en la nieve sin dejar marcas de su paso. Prince se detuvo asustada de que le hubiera pasado algo, solo veía los pies de Luna a través de la nieve pero no había nada que indicase que la hubiera aplastado. Acercó la mano con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que acaban de encontrar una ilusión. Dio un paso al frente y todo el pico que se alzaba imponente ante ella se desvaneció, convertido en una inmensa meseta en cuyo centro se alzaba sin límite un torreón de plata brillante.

Prince se quedó maravillada, ayudó a Luna a levantarse sin poder quitar la vista de encima de aquel monumento, examinaba la superficie con atención cuando se dio cuenta de que había un portal negro en la base de dicha torre custodiado por lo que parecían hombres diminutos, pero la realidad era bien distinta. La torre era tan gigantesca en sus proporciones que aquellos lejanos gigantes parecían enanos en comparación.

—No era lo que esperaba, pero es impresionante —exclamó Luna mirando a su alrededor, prestando especial atención al escudo ilusorio que envolvía el pico — Mucho trabajo para ocultar esto, y dudo que haya sido obra de magos.

—¿Negari?

—Posiblemente, no conozco nada que pueda mantener esta clase de ilusión de forma indefinida, no hay registros mitológicos de esa construcción por lo que lleva mucho tiempo oculta y eso es mucha energía, no son mil años como Hogwarts, e incluso el castillo es famoso en ciertos círculos muggles —murmuró Luna con la mirada de eterna sorpresa posada en el portal de entrada que invitaba a traspasarlo.

—Luna, no vamos a entrar. Nuestro equipo no está destinado a tal función y dudo que alguien nos encuentre dentro de esta burbuja, la hemos traspasado de puro milagro —desalentó Prince conociendo a su esposa lo suficiente para saber de sus intenciones, y lo que aguardaba en ese umbral no era algo que tomarse a la ligera. Debían volver y pedir ayuda a Bill, Teddy o, incluso, Eirian.

—Solo será un vistazo, apenas se enteraran —suplicó Luna ladeando la cabeza con los ojos llorosos cual cocodrilo. Prince puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

—Ese truco te funcionó en Borneo y lo que ocurrió fue que nos metimos en una madriguera de Acromantulas. Y aun no entiendo de dónde demonios salen esos bichos y que hacían en un templo muerto —espetó Prince frotándose la cabeza al rememorar de nuevo aquel viaje.

—No vas a olvidar nunca ese descuido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Luna sonriendo modosa.

Una sombra surgió a su espalda, un silbido agudo y líquido las alertó. Giraron en redondo sacando las varitas y lanzando sendos hechizos explosivos que se alejaron volando a través de la ilusión de nuevo a la realidad que aguardaba afuera. La figura que había aparecido se movía a tal velocidad que los rayos rojizos apenas la rozaron.

Era algo enorme, de dos metros de altura y casi las mismas dimensiones de anchura, rojizo y azulado, pero no eran colores naturales, eran brillantes y metálicos, colores artificiales de atrayentes tonos. Era metal, sobre metal, acero, hierro y mil aleaciones cuyos nombres incluían tantos números que podían considerarse problemas matemáticos. Una cabeza robusta y cuadrada se alzaba sobre unos hombros anchos y protegidos por láminas en forma de escamas. Si no fuera una maquina humanoide, Luna lo habría confundido con un dragón, pero conocía muy bien los hobbies de sus amigos y allí, ante ella se alzaba una de las aficiones que consumía las horas de sueño de Eirian.

Pero su mejor amigo no iba dentro esta vez, algo en su forma de moverse lo delataba, cierto titubeo y celeridad, frente a la fría parsimonia de Malfoy.

—¿Cortana no estaba disponible, Cris? —preguntó Luna mirando hacia arriba, a los ojos vacíos de blanco fosforo que brillaban con una intensidad suave en medio de aquel casco de acero.

—Aun no la ha reparado, sigue diciendo que tengo que dejar de comer dentro del traje, como si fuera fácil salir de él para engullir unas cuantas patatas fritas —escupió una voz femenina cargada de estática, y con un inconfundible tono metálico. La mano de aquel golem se izó y golpeó con fuerza su propio cuello —Y por lo visto esto tampoco lo ha arreglado. Y como siga poniendo la excusa de que reparar los golpes de un centauro lleva tiempo le colgare del palo mayor de una goleta que hundiré en el báltico.

Hubo un silbido agudo y persistente y el casco se desarmó en sendas piezas afiladas que se ocultaron en el grueso cuello de aquella criatura muerta y vacía que permitía que una persona la controlase, una maquina construida con precisión quirúrgica. Una melena corta de color azul celeste apareció, sobresaliendo un par de centímetros por encima del cuello.

—Perfecto, resulta que esto me queda demasiado grande, que sorpresa —masculló Cris, esta vez con su voz natural.

—¿Se puede saber porque estás aquí dentro de Juggernaut? —inquirió Prince sin hacer esfuerzos por ver a su "tía" pues era imposible verla con sus actuales dos metros y medio.

—Vuestro amiguito prácticamente me ha secuestrado. Ha debido lanzar este trasto en forma autónoma, me ha agarrado en pleno centro de Londres y me ha traído aquí en velocidad orbital. No me quejó, me encanta ver el planeta en todo su esplendor, pero podría avisarme cuando lo hace — explicó Cris agachándose para poder ver directamente a Luna y Prince — Creó que habéis hecho algo malo, ¿me equivocó? ¿Puedo ayudaros a seguir haciéndolo? —pidió con picardía y un tono de voz paródicamente infantil.

—No, no puedes —gruño una voz grave y profunda que parecía provenir de todas partes como una entidad de la naturaleza molestada por su presencia.

—Oh, no… El aguafiestas máximo. Ni siquiera es el otro… —se quejó Cris levantándose de nuevo mientras tres puntos de luz sobresalían de su pecho de metal y una imagen borrosa se formaba. Una figura humanoide que miraba, o parecía mirar, por encima de sus cabezas, hacia la torre.

—Debéis salir de las Puertas del Leng. No son seguras para los humanos —ordenó la figura con autoridad, y la sensación de escuchar a la propia Tierra se incrementó con cada silaba.

—¿Se escribe cómo suena? —preguntó Luna tomando apuntes rápidos en el dorso de la mano.

—Luna, haz el favor. Te daré la dirección de una de mis antiguas mansiones, espero que la biblioteca oculta siga intacta. Allí encontraras todo lo que quieras saber sobre el Leng, pero ahora tenéis que iros de inmediato. Por suerte están adormecidos pero no puedo correr el riesgo. Es muy peligroso.

—Con razón le llaman segador, corta el rollo a cualquiera —murmuró Cris apoyando la cabeza en la nuca de metal.

—Si supieras lo que yo, aun con esa máquina limitando tus movimientos ya estarías en China —señaló con severidad la figura fantasmal.

—¿Se puede saber que te da tanto miedo? —preguntó Prince encarándola como hacía siempre.

—¿Crees que yo soy poco humano? ¿Cruel, frío, calculador? Si bajáis por esa torre os encontraréis con que yo soy un santo comparado con lo que hay ahí abajo.

—Vámonos entonces —sentenció Luna siendo más pragmática que de costumbre —Pero te recordare que me debes unos libros cuando lleguemos.

La figura fantasmal se desvaneció en una explosión de chispas, como dando por finalizada la conversación. Las tres chicas se alejaron de aquel lugar, bajando por la montaña con cuidado hasta una planicie donde Cris pudo coger a ambas y alejarse volando en aquella monstruosidad densa y blindada.

Alejándose de un lugar terrible, donde el más infrahumano de los sufrimientos alberga aletargado en un sueño profundo donde solo pensamientos aleatorios escapan de una prisión de malicia y destrucción. Se alejan de Leng, el hogar de monstruos antiguos y poderes aún más antiguos. Algún día despertaran, pero hoy no es ese día.


End file.
